


Becoming a Monster So You Don't Have To

by rychuu



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Glenn is a member of D.I.C.E., I guess VRAU pregame Twins AU?, and Jaden is his little brother, idk I'm tired I'll tag this properly one day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rychuu/pseuds/rychuu
Summary: Jaden Holland, along with the other 15 students in his class from the American Hopes Peak Academy, have finally been released from the horrors of a virtual killing game. Unfortunately, that includes the girl who very well might have ruined Jaden’s entire life.But Kokichi is the leader. As the leader, he must do what is best for the people he leads. Even if it breaks himself in the process.





	Becoming a Monster So You Don't Have To

**Author's Note:**

> Slight warning: Kokichi gets hella creepy.

Finally, finally. 

Finally, the students of the 49th Killing Game were released from their prison. American authorities claimed to have found all 16 students unconscious in a warehouse off the coast of California. The organization whom had done this, the ones whom had recorded and broadcasted these horrible Killing Games from all over the world. An organization so against the idea of Ultimates that they dedicated themselves to proving just how terrible these gifted students were by forcing them to participate in Virtual Reality Killing Games just to prove that no one class can or will be able to resist resorting to violence and killing each other.

Kokichi found the very idea to be disgusting.

When they first learned of Jaden’s disappearance, of course Kokichi and the rest of D.I.C.E. flew to the United States to aid in the Holland family’s search. His mother, Agatha, nearly ripped the city apart in search for her son. Glenn and his elder sister were the same; feverishly and frantically searching for him but to no avail.

Then, the 49th Killing Game had started broadcasting, and a neighbor had alerted the family that Jaden was a participant.

Glenn then remained glued to the television as his mother and sister searched even more frantically. Kokichi and Kurochi would also stay by his side, watching the Killing Game unfold, and the horrors that came with it.

They watched as these kids, whom were around the same age as them, all created and experienced different horrors and murders. They experienced death. They experienced murder. The cries and screams still rang in Kokichi’s mind to that very moment. The only comfort the viewers had was that these poor kids were in a Virtual Reality, and no one was actually dying.

That didn’t make it much better, though.

Like many other families whom were subjected to their loved ones being kidnapped and forced to participate in the Killing Game, Kokichi, the Holland family, and the rest of D.I.C.E. flocked towards the warehouse where the students were found. Kokichi was wearing his pilot hat and cloak, and was carrying his cane in his right hand.

When they found the room where the students were being kept, Glenn, his mother, his sister, and Kurochi all made a beeline to find Jaden and gather him up in their arms. Perhaps if this was any other day, Kokichi would have joined them.

However, his grip tightened on the handle of his cane, and his index finger rested upon a trigger. He had other matters to take care of.

It didn’t take long for his eyes to fall onto her. The face of a girl called Marie. A girl who enjoyed bringing smiles to crowds with her talent. A girl that he might have considered to be just like himself at some point.

Instead, he felt rage fill his heart. Kokichi couldn’t stand to see her face. Those big, blue eyes and pale skin, her long wavy dark brown hair that she tied up into two pony tails. Perhaps in another life, he might have found her features to be pretty. That was not this life.

Slowly, he turned towards the tallest D.I.C.E. member, a bulky, quiet man. He whispered, oh so soft and gentle; “Oscar. Hold him back.”

Oscar was, of course, confused by the order. However, it didn’t take much longer for the scene Kokichi had predicted to start.

_“You…!”_ Glenn’s voice roared, his eyes fixated on the girl. “You’re–!”

He immediately stormed away from his brother, who was frantically signing something that Kokichi didn’t quite catch. Oscar gasped and immediately rushed over to Glenn, wrapping his arms around him.

“Hey! Let me go! Let me the _fuck_ go!” Glenn, of course, squirmed in Oscar’s grip, his eyes practically glowing with fire and an internal rage that Kokichi knew he would never know. “She’s the fucker who hurt Jaden!”

Upon hearing that name, a name that very well might be a curse to her, Marie turned to face the ruckus Glenn was causing. Upon seeing his face, her own warped into horror and fear. “I… Y-you’re…”

“You piece of shit!” Glenn snarled, still struggling against Oscar’s hold. “You–you _monster!_ How could you do that to him?! How could you use him for your own selfish, petty, shitty fucking revenge scheme?! _You_ should have been the one who got executed, you fucking little brat! You were his _friend!”_

“I…” Marie’s voice was fragile and weak in the face of Glenn’s rage. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?! _Sorry?!_ You think that’s going to cut it?!” Glenn managed to struggle his arm free from Oscar’s grip, and he immediately aimed his fist at her. “I’ll make you regret being _born,_ you little piece of–”

Suddenly, a loud _bang_ echoed through the warehouse, and Marie had fallen over.

The sudden shot had stunned Glenn into silence, and before long, everyone in the room had turned their heads to the one with the modified shotgun cane in his hand.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Kokichi started, grinning as he threateningly bounced the cane in the palm of his left hand. “I just wanted to play a little bit of paintball. What better way to kill the tension than with a paintball fight, right?”

“K-Kokichi?” Kokichi heard his brother’s voice, concerned and confused. He sounded even a little bit afraid. “What are you–?”

“Actually, that wasn’t even the full power of a normal paintball gun, you know?” Kokichi interrupted, walking over to Marie. He was still threateningly bouncing the cane in his hand. “This is a modified Victorian era shotgun cane. It normally is just used for shooting confetti. So, it’s not _nearly_ as powerful as a regular gun. Not even half the power of a paintball gun.”

Marie had been cradling her shoulder, where the pink paint had splattered and stained her shirt. She looked like she was in pain, yet when Kokichi was hovering over her, she looked up at him with fear.

“I’m very sorry. Did that _hurt?”_ She yelped and tried to crawl away, but before she could even move an inch, Kokichi pressed the tip of the cane right into her shoulder. She yelped again. “Hey now, don’t run. I’m not gonna hurt you. I just wanted to apologize, you know? About how badly that paintball shot must have _hurt_ you.”

His face started to twist, from just a normal grin to something almost inhuman, and his eyes widened with a wild frenzy. “Man… can you imagine what it might be like to get shot with millions of paintball shots at full power? Or have paintball bombs explode in your face. Or to slowly watch as the tank you’re tied up in fills up with paint. Up to your knees…” He moved the cane to roughly tap Marie’s knees. “Then your stomach…” Again, he moved the cane to jab it into her stomach, making her gasp and cry out with pain. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be so rough!” He chirped. His expression kept twisting and twisting. “But can you imagine it? It slowly but surely rising, up and up, until…” Kokichi moved the cane to gently press it against her nose. “Until it’s getting into your mouth and nose. Until you can’t lift your head high enough to not breathe it in or drown. Wouldn’t that be _awful?_ Wouldn’t that be an _awful_ way to die, Marie?”

Marie had started trembling, fear growing more and more in her eyes as she tried to find the words on the tip of her tongue. Her bottom lip quivered. “I’m… I’m sorry…”

“Hmm? Sorry, didn’t quite catch that,” Kokichi said, tapping her cheek with his cane. “Speak up now! So everyone can hear you. You don’t want your voice to be lost to a crowd, right?”

“I–I’m sorry!” Marie blubbered, sobbing and tears streaming down her face. “I’m sorry, I’m–I’m sorry!”

“Oh?” Kokichi’s face, though still twisted with a grin that reflected madness, darkened with rage. “What are you sorry for? Please elaborate.”

“I’m s-sorry for hurting Jaden!” She cried out, sobbing. “I’m sorry I made him kill–I’m, I’m sorry! Please d-don’t, don’t hurt me…!”

“Hurt you? Oh my, never!” Kokichi laughed. “I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t like hurting people, you know? Buuuut, you know what I also reaaaally hate?”

Kokichi leaned over her, making his face twist into a wild, maddening expression that was almost definitely otherworldly. “I hate seeing someone I care about get plummeted with paintballs and bombs and then drowning in the paint left behind. I hate it _very_ much when I have to watch people I love suffer through a fate worse than death. Do you understand, little Marie?”

“I, I’m–” Marie fumbled as she sobbed. “I’m sorry, I–please don’t…!”

Before Kokichi could respond, however, someone grabbed his arm and forced him to spin around.

It was Jaden, the boy he called family. The boy who wore a miserable, frantic expression and was shaking like a leaf.

“Huuuh? Jaden?” 

_Stop it, Kokichi._ Jaden signed, though Kokichi could barely register it. _Don’t hurt her. Not even she deserves to be hurt. Leave her alone._

“Huuuh? I’m not gonna hurt her!” Kokichi chirped. “Jeez, do you really think I’m that kind of person, Jaden?”

Jaden looked at him with the most fearful, uncertain eyes he had ever seen him have in his entire life. He didn’t respond.

“Then again, I guess your suspicion of my intentions is reasonable. After all,” Kokich threw one final, sadistic grin at Marie. “It wouldn’t be the first time a friend of yours proved to be a terrible person.”

Suddenly, Kokichi yanked his hand away from Jaden, and all of the malice that seeped through his face vanished. “Buut! I’m done, I’m done. As long as she gets my point!”

And he suspected she very well did, with how she had curled in on herself and hid her head under her arms.

“Anyway, I think this old warehouse reeks! It smells really gross, you know?” The fake cheer he had been forcing out vanished. “I’ll be outside. In the car.”

“K-Kii-chii–” Kurochi called out to him, immediately giving chase as soon as Kokichi started to take his leave. “Kii-chii, wait–!”

“Hey, Rochi, are you coming outside too?” Kokichi spun around with a flourish, a fake, happy smile on his lips as he faced Kurochi. “But Jaden really needs you right now, you know? So you should stay inside and make sure he’s all good. Then we can all go have ice cream!”

“K-Kokichi…”

He didn’t listen to the tone in his brother’s voice, and instead turned right back around with another flourish. He waved his free hand. “Anyway, Glenn, I don’t wanna hear about any incidents, okay?”

He didn’t see Glenn’s face, nor did he think he wanted to. He had seen enough of the crowd, of how all of them looked at him with equal amounts of horror and disgust.

it was the first time he had a crowd that so thoroughly despised his act. As he made his way outside, a bitter laugh struck him as a sharp pain formed in his chest. He wanted to cry. He wanted to scream. He even briefly wanted to _die._

Kokichi hated the idea that _he_ was the reason those people made those horrified faces.


End file.
